XCOM: Declassified Files
by Ty MacMillan
Summary: With the activation of the XCOM project, the Earth gained a defense against the attacking aliens, But with almost every person on Earth aware of the attacks, the files pertaining to the project became public knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

What you are about to read is the recently Declassified files of the XCOM project. Everything in these files has been fully released to the public in light of the recent invasion.

The XCOM project is an international team built out of the world's finest fighters, with one goal: Stop the alien invasion at any cost.

While some of these brave soldiers have perished, their legacy lives on in these pages.

The files within include but are not limited to:

Debriefing reports

Casualty reports

Commander's Logs

Radio Logs

Audio Logs from the base's security cameras

Research notes

As you read, keep the brave soldiers of the XCOM project in your mind as they fight for not just you, but every single living thing on Earth.

(Author's Note: The way this story works is I write these debriefs and such during my current play through of XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Every casualty and kill actually happens during my game. I have no definite length for this, as a save in XCOM can go as long as you'd like. The stories in this particular work will be short, quick and fun to read... I hope... and can be serious, funny, or if I can manage it, sad. You may recognize some of the soldier's names, either from real life, or my other story; Ground Zero. As a side note, this does NOT mean I am giving up on that story. This is just another story for the fun of it. Enjoy!)


	2. Commander's Log 1

**Commander's Log**

**Initializing Project**

So, after a good year of warnings, reports, and sightings that were turned aside, dismissed as insane, the governments of the world came together to authorize The XCOM project.

And all it took was a God damned alien attack to do it.

I've got an HQ dug into a random mountainside in the UK, and 10 soldiers to work with. I had asked for an army, not a task force.

Most of them are recruits too. Fresh out of basic. Hell, I think a few of them have to remember which end the bullets come out of!

Either way, they're all we've got, and I intend to make them the fighting force I need to fight off these... whatever the hell they are.

Besides the ground troops, I've been given an entire support staff of engineers and scientists, as well as some central command operators.

What was the guy's name? Bradshaw? Yeah... that was it. He's my second in command, in charge of keeping his eyes and ears on the operations in the field. Seems like a good guy, but he's too damn tight spun. He needs to loosen up a bit or we're gonna have a few problems.

Dr. Shen is in charge of Engineering. He's friendly enough, and extremely Technical. I'll have to remember not to talk shop with him, otherwise I'll have my ear gnawed off.

Dr. Vahlen is the real winner of the three. In charge of R'n'D, she's one of the smartest people I've met, and she knows it. It was her findings that sparked the beginnings of the XCOM project. I know she's looking forward to seeing aliens, and then immediately cutting them open to see what makes them tick. The more I think about it, the more terrifying she is. Should think about sending her in the field a few times... might scare the bastards right back to whatever black hole they crawled out of.

Jesus... aliens invading Earth...

Humans always did wonder if there was intelligent life out there. Turns out there was.

It just hates us.

This is the Commander, Signing off.


	3. Mission 1: Vengeful Sentinal

Operation Vengeful Sentinel

Cologne, Germany

March 1st, 2015

Squad members:

Rookie Holly Lee

Rookie Saida Isra

Rookie Sarah Mcintosh

Rookie Karen Jensen

Mission Brief: Abductions in the German Mainland. Big Sky dispatched with Strike 1. Orders are to eliminate Alien presence on sight.

Mission details: Big Sky touched down at 1:30 A.M. Local. Strike One deployed in the commercial district of Cologne. Rookie Isra made contact with invaders at 2:00 A.M, (Isra scored XCOM's first kill seconds after contact) Enemies responded with hostile force. (Enemies utilize some form of superheated plasma weapon, recommend collection for further study) At 2:10 A.M. Rookie Jensen made contact with a second group of E.T.'s in the Eastern Warehouse. (Jensen also scored a kill shortly after contact) Rookie Isra was pinned by enemy fire on the opposite side, near the Western building. Enemy suppresive fire was lifted by a well-placed frag grenade from Rookie Mcintosh. Rookie Lee entered the Warehouse, and eliminated the final Alien in the Operational Zone. Big Sky returned, and Strike 1 was evacuated at 3:12 A.M. No casualties, no injuries.

Kill Count

Lee: 1

Isra: 1

Mcintosh: 1

Jensen: 1

Central Officer Bradford's notes: It couldn't have been easy being the first ones to go out on a mission, but our team pulled through. I'm recommending promotions for all four squad members, and specialized training as well. Lee has some Medical experience, so I recommend she take a support role.

Isra's pretty strong (And pretty loud, but that's just between you and me, Commander.) I recommend she be given a Machine gun, and let her figure out the rest.

Although it didn't show in this mission, Mcintosh is one of our best shots, and with enough time, she could be a devious marksman.

I don't like Jensen's reckless attitude, but she got results, getting the first kill on the books, which means I owe her a drink. I say give her a shotgun, and let her work her magic.

Other than that, I think we've done well for ourselves. But I wouldn't get too comfortable. There are still a lot of countries that haven't checked in yet. I recommend we bolster our ranks, and start researching these... things. Dr. Vahlen is ready and waiting for you when you have a moment.

Non-Combat Information: None at this time.


	4. Mission 2: Twisted Fear

Operation Twisted Fear

Lille, France

March 3rd, 2015

Squad:

Squaddie Saida Isra (Team Lead)

Rookie Hideo Kojima

Rookie Logan Scott

Rookie Eduardo Martinez

Mission Briefing: Abductions in Lille, France. Secure the drop zone, eliminate all hostile forces on sight.

Mission Details: Big Sky touched down at 12:03 A.M inside a construction sight in Lille. Strike 1 was green lit for operations to begin. Squaddie Isra made contact with alien force at 12:15 A.M. (Aliens shown to have an ability to mind-link, recommend performing an autopsy on any reclaimed corpses.) At 12:30, a secondary squad of Aliens appeared, having encircled Strike 1. (This may suggest a tactic of Ambush, but more information is needed.) Rookie Kojima returned fire on alien forces, and succeeded in attaining his first kill. In a brazen move, Rookie Martinez took up a forward position but was badly wounded when his cover was destroyed. Fighting through his injuries, he eliminated an E.T. Surprisingly, this triggered a chain-reaction of sorts, killing a second Alien. (This may be related to the Mind-linking ability. Strongly Recommend research as soon as possible, as this may be an extremele effective tactic.) Rookie Scott demonstrated excellent strategic ability, moving to higher ground to get a clear shot at the enemy, resulting in his first kill, and a mission accomplished. Big Sky returned, Strike 1 was evaced at 2:08 A.M. No Casualties, but Rookie Martinez was wounded, suffering from minor Plasma burns. He'll be treated in sick-bay, estimate 5 days to recover.

Kill Totals:

Kojima: 1

Martinez: 2

Scott: 1

Central Officer Bradford's notes: Another successful mission, but Martinez is gonna feel it in the morning. Isra didn't do much this time around, but I'll chalk it up to a fluke. I recommend promotions for Kojima, Martinez, and Scott, as well as specialized training.

Kojima – Assault

Scott – Heavy

Martinez – Marksman

Non-Combat Information: Construction started on two new satellites. Research of Alien Biology commencing.


	5. Commander's Log 2

Commander's Log:

March 5th 2015

We got some new blood in today, 5 new recruits. I don't know how the XCOM Council thinks I'll fight off an invasion with anything less than a full army, but I suppose it'll have to do. They're all wet behind the ears, I think some of 'em have never seen a gun up close before. Either way, they're eager to fight, and they're willing to die if necessary, so I'll take 'em. The operation in Lille went smoothly, but what the troops don't know is Buenos Aires was attacked as well. I had to make a choice between the two, and France's offer of 4 top engineers was better. It's a dirty thing, choosing who to save based on what they'll pay, But XCOM doesn't have the funding it should. These people think that XCOM is a joke, and they're dumping most of their money into their own Armed Forces. I hope to prove them wrong, but in the meantime, making sure I get all my people back alive is the top priority.

Bradford's yapping about some project I need to look at. This is the Commander, Signing off.


	6. Mission 3: Rotting Pipe

March 7th, 2015

1:46 A.M.

CRITICAL ALERT!

U.F.O. DETECTED FLYING OVER SOUTHERN GERMANY!

SCRAMBLEING INTERCEPTORS!

RAVEN-1 IS GO FOR LAUNCH!

Mission Detail: Raven-1 scrambled to intercept alien craft. Raven-1 pursued alien craft, and engaged. Raven-1 sustained heavy damage, but scored XCOM's first U.F.O. kill at 1:59 A.M. Upon further inspection, the U.F.O. Crash landed, but is still intact. Big Sky and Strike 1 are inbound to assault the ship.

Operation Rotting Pipe

Germany, Near German Border.

Squad members:

Squaddie Logan Scott (Team Lead)

Rookie Marc Girard

Rookie Delu Moshodi

Rookie Jack Johnson

Mission Brief: Inspect downed U.F.O. Wreckage and secure for retrieval. Eliminate all enemy presence.

Mission Detail: Big Sky touched down at 2:07 A.M, and Strike 1 was given the Green light to assault the Alien ship. Immediately after touchdown, Squaddie Scott spotted enemy activity through the trees nearby. With almost inhuman precision, he eliminated one of the two contacts on sight. After a few minutes of combat, the enemy retreated, and Strike 1 pursued. Squaddie Johnson split off from the squad to flank around the far side, but stumbled into an ambush. The first few shots missed, and he got into cover. Rookie Moshodi was moving for a fallen log for cover, when an E.T. She hadn't seen destroyed it, resulting in minor plasma injuries. She quickly dispatched of the Alien, and Strike 1 reformed to attack the ship itself. While preparing to assault, Squaddie Girard made contact with a new type of Alien. (Dr. Vahlen's readings indicated it being made of pure energy, but more research is recommended.) Rookie Johnson had eyes on the Alien ship's power core.(Dr. Shen was very interested in this. Recommend reclaiming for later use.) Rookie Girard came under heavy fire from the Aliens inside the ship, and sustained minor injuries. Rookie Moshodi opened fire on the new alien type, and from what we can piece together, killed it. (The rounds impacted the alien's "body" and it dissolved, leaving behind only a broken plasma weapon.) Rookie Jackson was the first to enter the ship, but upon doing so, he came under fire, and received minor plasma burns. Rookie Moshodi opened fire upon one of the two remaining E.T.'s killing it. By doing so, another chain-reaction killed the other, inside the ship. (Evidence of another Mind-link between the two aliens. This strategy may be crucial.) Big Sky returned at 5:07 A.M. To evac Strike 1. No casualties, three with minor injuries.

Kill Total:

Moshodi: 4

Scott: 1

Central Cfficer Bradford's notes: More injuries this time, but every one is still breathing. Scott did a good job as team lead, but Moshodi... that was something else... I recommend her for immediate promotion, and with her Accuracy, I'd say get a Sniper Rifle in her hands ASAP.

Non-Combat Information: 5 new recruits arrived, 1 on the way, construction of satellites continues. Research of Alien Biology nearing completion. 25 days until first Council Report.


	7. Commander's Log 3

Commander's Log

March 9th, 2015

A lot of excitement in the past few days. XCOM's got her first U.F.O. Splashed. Raven-1 gets the credit for that. (I had no Idea he could drink so much either...) Dr. Vahlen also completed her first research project, But I'm not happy with her conclusion.

She basically said, I need to risk my men's lives, otherwise she can't figure anything else out. The basic Idea is, the Alien's bodies are similar to a human's, in that they have a central nervous system. If we can overload it, they should be rendered unconscious. So, Dr. Vahlen and Dr. Shen have cooked up some ind of... Super Tazer, to incapacitate an alien. Her scientists have also begun Autopsies on one of the Little gray ones, (Apparently everyone's been calling them Sectoids.)

Got another new recruit in. some Japanese girl called Ayaka Suzuki. She's not much to look at, (Beside being pretty easy on the eyes.) But apparently she's some sort of Shooting Genius, as her government described her. I'll send her out on the next mission, and we'll see how she does.

I've got to go talk to Bradford about this... Tazer business. I may not like it, but it seems like a worthy idea. Taking one of these things alive would be a monumental gain.

Commander, Signing off.


	8. Commander's Log 3- Supplemental

**COMMANDER'S LOG**

**SUPPLEMENTAL**

Dr. Vahlen called me down to the research lab to tell me she completed an autopsy of one of the alien corpses we brought back.

This particular kind she refered to as a "Sectoid". No damn idea what that means, but apparently every single one of them is a clone of an original. They all have completely identical genetic structures.

Not to mention they also look exactly like every single alien ever shown in a shitty B-movie, and we've got ourselves a pack of real winners.

I trailed off a bit at the end, but she mentioned something about genetic modification through implants.

She seems to think we might be able to engineer something similar for our troops. I was going to call her a Bat-shit-insane-witch, but Dr. Shen agreed, and presented me with some ideas, that didn't sould like we were playing Dr. Frankenstein with our troops.

One thing is clear though, we'll need to take every advantage we can get to win this. That unfortunately includes playing God.

We're already years past what our scientists could figure out on their own, what could a few more generations of insane science hurt?

Certainly not our chances of survival.

This is the Commander, Signing off.


	9. Mission 4: Silent Pipe

Operation: Silent Pipe

March 19th, 2015

2:27 P.M.

Mission Brief: A high ranking UN Official by the name of Peter Van Doorn has been attacked during a convoy in Benin City, Nigeria. The section of Highway he was on is heavily destroyed, and there are many wrecked cars to use for cover. Get in, Get him, and get out. Eliminate anything that gets in your way. He was traveling with a small compliment of troops, so you may have some back up in the field, but don't expect much, they may already be dead.

Squad:

Squaddie Logan Scott (Team Lead)

Rookie Marc Girard

Rookie Jack Johnson

Rookie Fungai Ngele

Big Sky touched down around 2:30 P.M. On the main highway leading into Benin City. Squaddie Scott made contact with the remnants of Gen. Van Doorn's troops shortly thereafter. Attached is an audio log of their conversation.

Audio Log:

Unknown Soldier: "Hey! Over here! Are you the guys who were sent for General Van Doorn?"

Scott: "Yeah, That's us. Any idea where 'e is?"

U.S.: "Not exactly, no. But last time I saw him he was trying to regroup some of our guys a little further down the road... What outfit are you guys from?"

S.: "That's not important. What kind of enemy attacked you?"

-There is a short silence.-

U.S.: "Shit man... I don't know... They looked human, but... they didn't look HUMAN... ya know?"

S: "So... What? They look like us, but not entirely?"

U.S. "Yeah! They're all like... slimy lookin' and shit, but they just kinda look like people."

-Squaddie Scott speaks into his headset-

S.: "Central, be advised we 'ave reports of a potentially new form of E.T., 'umanoid in appearance, but distinctively Alien."

Central: "Copy that, Scott. Proceed with caution, reclaim any bodies you can."

S.: "Affirmative."

-Scott addresses the soldier again.-

S.: "We're making a move for Van Doorn. Are you coming?"

U.S.: "Hell no! I watched my entire squad get killed by those things! Besides, I'm out of ammo."

S. : "Alright, 'ead for the plane over there, and wait. We'll get you 'ome, mate."

U.S. : "Got it..."

-The soldier starts to leave, but calls back to Squaddie Scott-

U.S.: "Oh! And be careful! They have some kinda Poison spray! They release it when they die!"

S.: "Poison spray... Great."

End of Audio Log.

At 2:34 P.M. Squaddie Scott had eyes-on the new Alien form. It quickly retreated, but Scott was able to eliminate it before it escaped. (Video from Scott's camera showed what seemed to be a Tall, thin Caucasian male, with dark brown hair, wearing a suit. Closer analysis shows his skin pigment is very jaundiced, and his movements are almost reptilian in nature. Upon its death, the subject released a large inky cloud of gas. Recommend further research ASAP.)

At 2:36 P.M., Rookie Girard came under fire from a lone Sectiod. He quickly shifted position from the car he used as cover, which had caught fire, to a small barricade, and eliminated the enemy.

At 2:40 P.M. Rookie Ngele made contact with Gen. Van Doorn. The following is the audio log from their conversation.

Audio Log

Van Doorn: "What the hell kinda gear is that?"

Ngele: "Are you alright, sir?"

V.D.: "Yeah, I'm still breathin'. Can't say the same for a lot of my guys though."

N.: "Sir, if we don't get you to safety, there sacrifice will mean nothing."

V.D.: "Yeah yeah... let's get out of here before more of those... things show up. How many people did you bring with you?"

N.: "There are four of us, sir."

V.D.: "Four!? That's it? How the hell are you gonna fight those things off with only four guys?"

N.: "I think we will manage just fine, Sir."

End of Audio Log

During Ngele's conversation, a group of Sectoids had taken postions around them, pinning them in the collapsed road section, and Rookie Ngele sustained minor burns from their attack. Squaddie Scott moved up to support him and Van Doorn while the rest of the team got into position.

With the rest of the squad drawing fire, Van Doorn was able to slip away from the ambush, making it to Rookie Johnson, who was waiting a while back from the fighting.

Squaddie Scott made use of his Rocket Launcher to clear his team, and they started to make their way back to Big Sky.

At 3:00 P.M. Rookie Johnson spotted one of the new enemies landing behind him. He engaged, drawing attention away from Van Doorn.

Rookie Ngele moved ahead, but was ambushed by the waiting enemy, sustaining sever injuries. Rookie Girard moved to support, and eliminated the enemy.

Ngele and Johnson scouted ahead while Girard and Scott took cover with Van Doorn.

At 3:04 P.M. More of the new enemies, referred to by Squaddie Scott as Thin Men, appeared, setting ambushes for Van Doorn. Rookie Girard was attacked, and sustained moderate injuries. Johnson eliminated his attacker, and Strike 1 continued on to Big Sky.

At 3:09 P.M. General Peter Van Doorn stepped aboard Big Sky, along with all members of Strike 1.

Kills

Scott: 3

Girard: 2

Johnson: 1

Bradford's notes: Ngele's in Critical condition, but we got him to the medbay just in time. Thanks to Scott's quick thinking, (And very interesting use of his Rocket Launcher.) He brought the whole team back. I recommend him for promotion to Corporal, as well as promotions for the whole team.

Ngele: Support

Girard: Assault

Johnson: Assault

That new alien type worries me though, why would they try to make something that looked human? The more I think of it, the less I want to know. We've recovered three "Thin Men" Corpses. That has a nice ring to it...

Anyway, as a Thank you, General Van Doorn sent us one of his best snipers; Sgt. Kojo "Pharaoh" Bengu. He seems a little gruff, but if he'll kill aliens, we'll get along just fine.

Non-Combat Information: Satellites are nearly complete, 10 new troops are inbound to XCOM HQ.


	10. Mission 5: Crimson Hero

Operation: Crimson Hero

March 25th, 2015

2:39 A.M.

Baltimore, Maryland, United States.

Squad:

Rookie Kiril Malakhov

Rookie Ima Ilyushin

Rookie Frieda Schulz

Rookie Francesca Conti

Big Sky touched down at 2:42 A.M. In a storage yard for a research facility in Baltimore, Maryland.

At 2:45 A.M. Rookie Ilyushin made contact with a small squad of Sectoids. Rookie Conti moved to support, while Rookie Malakhov headed for higher ground, climbing the nearby building. Atop of the building, Malakhov made contact with a secondary squad of Sectiods, and engaged. After its partner was killed by Malakhov, the second Sectoid jumped down from the building, engaging Rookie Ilyushin from his left flank. Ilyushin only sustained minor damage, but began to panic, screaming something about it "Not being real". Most of his radio chatter was incoherent babbling in between bouts of sobbing uncontrollably.

From his rooftop position, Malakhov dispatched another Sectiod, freeing Rookie Schulz to move further into the Storage yard.

Malakov and Schulz flanked a lone Sectiod, pinning it near one of the Alien drop pods used to abduct humans.

Rookie Ilyushin regained his composure, and proceeded to fire upon the traped Sectiod, while muttering something about "Clean pants".

Rookie Schultz finally killed the lone Sectoid, but it's squad mate fired from an unknown position, hitting her, and sending her and Malakhov into a panic, fleeing and taking cover.

Rookie Ilyushin moved toward Schultz's position, and found the Sectoid inside of the building. He quickly eliminated it.

Rookies Malakhov and Conti cleared the Southern building, While Ilyushin and Schultz cleared the north. In the northern Building Schultz came into contact with a squad of Sectoids. She opened fire, but missed, and the Aliens, disappeared in the building.

Having cleared theirs, Malakhov and Conti moved to support.

Entering the Building, Schultz was ambushed by one of the two Sectiods. She returned fire, and killed it.

Outside, Malakhov spotted the other fleeing the building, heading for the exit of the Yard. He eliminated the Sectoid, muttering something in Russian. (Our translator has confirmed Kiril said; "Not fast enough, Bitch.")

Big Sky returned home at 12:03 A.M.

Kills:

Malakhov: 3

Schultz: 2

Ilyushin: 1

Bradfords Notes: Rookies... Can't work with 'em, can get work done without 'em.

Of the entire group, I'm particularly impressed with Malakhov and Schultz, Although Ilyushin made a pretty impressive shot as well. I recommend promotions and training for the following:

Malakhov: Sniper. He's a damn good shot, so make sure he gets a rifle.

Schultz: Assault. She was excellent in Close Quarters, so a shotgun would be ideal.

Ilyushin: Sniper. He's not a great shot, but it's best to keep him out of direct combat, unless you want to spend all of our funding on Laundry bills... Yeesh...

Non-Combat Information: Research on Alien Alloys is progressing, 3 new recruits inbound to H.Q.


	11. Off-duty Audio Logs: Pants Problems

Audio/Video Log from the Enlisted Lounge.

Reckognized voices:

Corporal Logan Scott

Squaddie Ima Ilyushin

Squaddie Kiril Malakov

The Commander

Begin Log.

Scott: "Wait wait... you seriously Shat yourself?"

Ilyushin: "No! It wasn't me... that was... Conti! It was totally Her."

Malakov: "Why are you lying? There is nothing shameful about soiling yourself, unless you're not a child. In your case, It's extremely shameful."

I: "Shut up Kiril! I'll kick your ass!"

S: "Can you do it without crapping your pants?"

-Malakov and Scott proceed to laugh-

Commander: "Having fun?"

S: "Oh shi- Commander on deck!"

C: "At ease. Squaddie Ilyushin, what are you doing out of the medbay?"

I: "I- well you see, I was- That is I- I wanted to-"

C: " Stop stuttering and march, soldier. That's an order."

I: "Y-yes sir."

-Ilyushin leaves, and the Commander is seen speaking into his headset.-

C: "Bones, Ilyushin is on his way back down now."

-The Commander smiles coyly at Scott and Malakhov-

C: "You might wanna break out some extra bedpans."

End of Log.

(AN: So, like an idiot, I let a friend borrow my copy of XCom, so... I won't be updating this for a while. I'm still working on the next chapter for Ground Zero, so I'll update that as soon as I can. 'til then, Read and Review! ~ Ty)


End file.
